


you (don't) own the color red

by onedaytheywilltalkofme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedaytheywilltalkofme/pseuds/onedaytheywilltalkofme
Summary: "You don't own the color red."Cheryl was going to prove Toni how wrong she was.





	you (don't) own the color red

**Author's Note:**

> 3x16

Pantyless red corset with matching red heels, red silk robe, red lipstick and her own red hair. Everything in Cheryl was red that night and got Toni’s mouth hanging open as soon as she stepped inside their bedroom, naked, after her shower.

“Do you like it, Toni?” Cheryl asked her girlfriend in her best sexy voice.

Toni’s eyes moved up and down her body. The heels were strappy sandals, six inches high and made Cheryl’s feet arch, her butt thrust out and her full breasts looking even bigger. Toni could only nod her head effusively. She liked it _a lot._

“Red suits me well, don’t you think?”

Toni knew Cheryl was talking about their little disagreement earlier that day. She knew the redhead was getting back at her for what she had said.

_You don’t own the color red._

“Would you say I _own_ it?” Cheryl leaned against the wall and raised a leg to give Toni a bird-eye view of her freshly-shaved pussy.

Toni’s cock rose in appreciation and she dry swallowed, not saying anything.  
  
“Would you, baby?” Slowly, Cheryl sauntered towards her, one step at a time, one foot before the other. “Say it.” She asked Toni.

Toni sat down on the bed, a naked goddess with perfect skin shining in the dim bedroom light thanks to her body lotion. “You own it, baby.”  

Cheryl smirked. “I own _what?”_ Taking a condom out of the nightstand drawer, Cheryl put it in her mouth and slid it over Toni’s gorgeous length in a smooth motion.

Toni sighed and pushed her head down. “You own the color red.”

Toni’s musky scent made Cheryl senses reel and she sucked her girlfriend’s cock like it was her favorite candy-stick. Sighs became moans and in raw passion, Toni freed Cheryl’s full breasts from the corset and began to play with her pink nipples.  
  
Sitting at the edge of the bed, Toni’s buttocks began to undulate and she flung her head back feeling her engorged dick drive all sane thoughts out of her mind. All she could think of was Cheryl’s mouth sucking her off.  
  
Cheryl swirled her tongue around the tip, wishing she could taste Toni, but she didn’t want to get messy that night, and that’s why she got the condom. She lowered her head, taking all of Toni’s meat into her mouth and worked her throat muscles around it.

Toni groaned, reaching for Cheryl’s hair and tightening her grip on it. She could feel how hot her girlfriend’s mouth was even over the condom and began moving her head up and down, moving her own hips up. Cheryl let her girlfriend fuck her mouth, enjoying the feeling of the thick dick filling and abusing her mouth.  

After almost five minutes, Cheryl pushed Toni’s hands away and let the cock slip out of her mouth. She looked up at her girlfriend, holding it in both hands and jerking her off. Then she pulled one hand away and took the head into her mouth, sucking on it as she jerked her off.

She kept her eyes on Toni’s face as she sucked her cock and by the look on her girlfriend’s face, she knew she wouldn’t last. As a matter of fact, she was about to come, Cheryl could feel it. She sucked the juice out of her and felt Toni spurt into the condom. Groans of climax filled the air and made Cheryl’s clit swell in anticipation. She released her girlfriend’s cock with a pop and smiled victoriously.

“Say it again.” Cheryl asked, standing up.

Toni rolled her eyes and sighed. “You own the color red, Cheryl.”

The smirk on Cheryl’s bigger couldn’t get any bigger. Toni just shook her head but then she frowned, looking down at her lap and realizing she hadn’t gone soft. Her cock was still rock hard even though she had just had an orgasm. Not only that but she also felt aroused, _really_ aroused, so much it was starting to hurt.

“Why didn’t it go down?” She asked kind of rhetorically, holding her cock and giving it a soft tug.

“Oh, don’t worry, it will go down in 3 to 4 hours.” Cheryl chuckled.

Toni raised an eyebrow, her eyes getting wide. “Cheryl, what the fuck did you do?”

“I put viagra in your drink.” Cheryl said as if it was the most ordinary of things.

“WHAT?” Toni yelled, not believing her ears. “Why the fuck did you do that?”

“To teach you a lesson!” Cheryl said, taking off the robe, the corset and the high heels before grabbing a long red shirt from the closet. “Red is _my_ color, baby.” She said, putting the shirt on.

“Cheryl!” Toni called when she saw the girl leaving the room. “Cheryl, come back here! You can’t leave me like this!” Toni said, pointing at her throbbing cock, even though Cheryl couldn’t see it because she was already out of the bedroom. “Cheryl!”

Cheryl laughed as she walked into the kitchen to get some water. She would go back there, _eventually,_ and help her girlfriend out. She wasn’t _that_ evil. But she would make her wait, one hour tops. That would teach Toni not talking back to her in front of people and that she _did_ own the color red.


End file.
